Broken Promises
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: She couldn't leave him, he knew she couldn't - she had promised. But then as he took one step back, watching her drift away from him; he remembered something she had said so long ago "Promises are made to be broken."


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, or do I?**

**~ Broken Promises ~ **

He looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms, her fingers curled tightly around his shirt as he held her impossibly closer to his own trembling body. His head shook slowly, a lone tear falling down his pale face, glowing beneath the moonlight.

He bit down on his lip, rocking back and forth slightly, trying to soothe the broken girl he had wrapped his arms around hours ago, finding himself unable to let go as more tears fell onto his shirt.

"Miley... why?" His voice broke, barely a whisper as she pulled away a tiny bit, looking up at him as her shaking hands tried to wipe away the tears falling down her face, only to be replaced as soon as she wiped them away.

She took a deep, shaking breath and turned away, "I did it for you..." She trailed off, closing her eyes tightly shut, wishing it would all go away, longing to forget about everything.

"F-for me?" He stumbled over his words, gripping her even tighter to him, more tears falling down his cheeks as she buried her head into his chest, her fingers curling around his shirt again.

He shook his head, his jaw moving up and down as he tried to find the right words to say to the fragile girl he loved so much, he couldn't believe what she had just told him, he didn't understand why she would do any of this for him.

"M-Miley?" He rested his head on top of hers and moved his hands up her body, brushing her hair back from her face and pulling her away from him so he could place his lips on her forehead, "I never wanted you to change...." He whispered gently, looking her in the eyes and smiling as best he could.

He wanted to break down, hold her tightly and never let go; but he knew that just this once, he was supposed to be strong, he had to be there for her. She didn't say anything as she looked up at him, moving her arms around his neck and placing her head on his shoulder.

"You're so beautiful.. and so special.. you should never change, never ever." He shook his head, moving his hand to her cheek, brushing his fingers against her cheekbones and sighing.

"Please stop this, stop hurting yourself.. you're so perfect.. please..." She bit down on her lip, not knowing what to say back to the curly haired boy, looking away for a second as his hand dropped to hers, lacing his fingers through hers and gently squeezing.

"We could run away together... we could leave everything behind. Let me show you how to be happy again, let me prove to you that you never had to change. I want to show you the girl I fell in love with." She winced at the words, moving away from him and taking her hand from his,

"I-I can't..." She closed her eyes, images of the mirror flashing in front of her closed eyes, poking and prodding at all the skin and fat she could see. She could remember reminding herself about all his fans, all those girls who probably deserved someone as amazing as him.. she never did think she was good enough for him.

She had never been able to see that she was the one Kevin wanted, she was never able to tell that she was the only one he loved. She couldn't say anything as he waited for her answer, she could see the confusion on his face and she contemplated running away for a second, before shaking her head slowly and sighing.

"I can't." She repeated, slower this time, hoping he would understand, trying to smile in appreciation when he nodded and gently kissed away the tears finding their way down her face.

"It'll be okay." He murmured, not knowing what to say right there and then, moving his arms around her and pressing her close to his body. He bit down on his lip to stop a sob escaping, tears falling quickly from his eyes now as he felt the bones through her baggy top.

Miley kept her eyes tightly shut, trying to focus on those times when she was happy – before all of this happened. She frowned, her arms tightly squeezing the boy she loved, the boy she thought would only love her if she was everything she thought she wasn't.

She remembered looking at herself in the mirror, after seeing him brush some hair out of a girls face. She remembered thinking about that girl all night, staring at her reflection and comparing everything to the seemingly perfect fan.

She had moved her hands down to her stomach, a frown on her face, the moonlight shining through her bedroom window, the only source of light in the whole room.

Her hands moved up to her hair next, telling herself how _boring _it was, nothing compared to all the blondes she had thought she had seen Kevin stare at so many times.

She remembered telling herself to change, convincing herself that he would only love her if she was perfect. Change and he'll stay. Change and he will never forget. Change.

"You're perfect." Kevin whispered in her ear, brushing his lips against her cheek and sighing, pulling her out of the memory.

She brushed her fingers weakly through his curls and shook her head, "I'm not.." She muttered, "I never have been." She wanted to pull away from him, but her body shook as the cold air hit her tiny, weak body.

"It's too late to run away, Kevin." She finally said, leaving the words lingering the air before looking at him, wiping the tears away quickly from his face and sighing.

She was so scared, she was scared of herself, she was scared of dying, she was scared of losing him, she was **terrified. **

He cried out a little when she winced, biting down on her lip and gasping slightly, his arms moving tighter around her, begging her to stay with him. He kissed her cheek over and over again, his tears falling onto her hair as her body started shaking again. He noticed the pain on her face, looking around and wondered why help hadn't come yet, _they should have come by now. _

He looked down at her, kissing her lips softly as more tears slid down both their faces, he moved his hand down her arm, ignoring the way the blood slid against his fingers. He closed his eyes for just a second, willing himself not to be scared, opening them to look down at the deep wound.

Miley followed his gaze, a small frown on her face, considering for the first time that night, if she wanted to die or not. She looked up at him again, lifting her blood free hand to touch his face, putting on her best smile.

He could tell her eyes were close to closing, her voice slurring a little as she tried to speak to him. He could tell she was thinking about leaving him.

"No, no, no..." He shook his head, staring right at her and sobbing, brushing some hair out of her face, ignoring the tears that were falling heavily down his face now, "Y-you're not **allowed **to leave me, okay? Don't you dare.. don't you dare even think about it.. I-I love you.. I love you more than you could ever imagine.. I love you." He whispered the last three words, his voice broken as sobs took over his body.

"Promise me.. promise me you won't leave me." He finally managed to say, lifting her head up to look into his eyes,

"I promise... I will be okay, won't I? We'll be okay.. won't we?" He nodded at the two questions, his hands shaking as he tried to listen out for the sirens in the distance.

"You're going to be fine, you're going to be fine." He repeated it over and over again, biting down on his lip to stop himself,

"And us? Will we be okay?" He smiled a little at her,

"Don't worry about that.. we're going to be amazing and nothing and nobody will ever get in our way. I promise you, I promise you that you're going to be okay from now on. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." His voice was low, finally reaching breaking point as her eyes closed, her breathing slowing down.

"T-that's o-okay then.." She murmured softly, her head moving to the side as the darkness slowly took over her body.

"No.." He shook her body, hearing the sirens.. they were so close, "No please.. Miley.. M-Miley..." He looked around, seeing the ambulance that had only just pulled up, he saw them running over to them and he turned back to face her.

He called her name, tears dropping down his face in large drops, seeming as though they never would stop. "You promised.. just hold on for a few more seconds, please.." He begged, shaking her lightly one more time before being pulled away.

He watched, standing back as the tears ran down his face, watching her drift away too quickly. And then he remembered something she had told him so long ago, something that was always going to stick in his head.

"_Promises are made to be broken." _


End file.
